naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Investigations
Angel Investigations is a paranormal/supernatural investigative/detective agency that is run by Angel - an animinus vampire with a soul. Angel uses this agency to help as many people as he can, fighting the forces of evil. Current Operations Angel Investigations currently occupies a small business office, similar to the first office the agency had (from season 1). It's a bit bigger, with a large lobby that contains a homey couch set and a clerical desk with a computer. Behind the desk is a fridge, microwave, and a file cabinet. The decor and furniture has very brownish, warm, earthy tones. There is also a secret weapon's closet by the door. A short corridor leads first to Angel's spacious office. It has a large desk, black leather swivel chair, and a matching couch set. Next to Angel's office is another smaller office, largely used for group researching. The walls are lined with bookshelves and it serves as a mini library. There's also a desk and a couch in there. An elevator leads downstairs to Angel's living quarters - a darkly and simply decorated but pretty large basement apartment. And of course, it leads to the sewers. Brief History The agency has taken many forms over the years. It first started off in a modest LA office space, with Angel living in a dungeon-esque basement. He was assisted by a half-demon named Doyle, who carried visions granted by the Powers of people that Angel was supposed to help. Soon Angel ran into Cordelia Chase, a woman he used to know in Sunnydale. Cordelia helped Angel turn the agency into an actual business, creating a slogan ("We help the helpless"), business card, and commercial. In a heroic tragedy, Doyle died and passed on the visions to Cordelia. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, a former watcher , came into town, calling himself a "rogue demon hunter"...however he eventually joined Angel's efforts with the agency. The three worked together for a while, but after a dangerous case, the Angel Investigations office blew up, literally. Angel Investigations briefly moved to Cordelia's apartment until Angel found an abandoned hotel called the Hyperion that he used to stay in during the 30s. The agency moved their operations there, which was extremely convenient due to the amount of space, extra rooms, etc. At the Hyperion, many others joined the Angel Team. First was Charles Gunn, who served as a young urban vampire hunter. He led a gang of hunters as well. After overcoming trust issues with Angel, he gradually gained loyalty towards the team. Next was Lorne, a empath demon who owned at karaoke bar that Angel frequently visited to seek information. With the help of Lorne, Angel Investigations gained another member, Winifred ("Fred") Burkle, who was trapped in Lorne's demon dimension. She served as the 'brains' of the operation, often helping Wesley with research. The team went through a lot together. Leadership roles had been switched from Angel to Wesley, then back to Angel. Through a tragic chain of events, Cordelia was compromised and their link to the powers was lost. But a new opportunity arose - an opportunity to take over Wolfram & Hart. While they did that, Angel Investigations was put on hold indefinitely as Angel and the Team tried to shake down the company from the inside out. Spike grudgingly joined Angel's Team. Unfortunately Fred died, making way for a demon of the Old Ones to emerge - Illyria. After the Great Revelation, Angel and team decide to go to NYC and continue "helping the helpless" in the name of Fred, Cordelia, and Doyle. Related Pages Angel Canon Wolfram & Hart Category:Organizations Category:Browse Category:Locations